List of Volarian Books
The following is a list of Volarian textbooks, scientific papers, and literature organized by subject. Edition numbers are up to the latest date that they appeared in writing and may not actually be the latest version of that book. Sciences Material Effects Material Effects is the study of magic as a concept and form of matter. Most studies regarding elemental energy begin at Material Effects. It covers the creation of spells, including most spellbooks, storage of elemental energy, elemental equilibrium, and elemental energy in nature. Condensing Elemental Energy Syrina Solir (-638 AVY, Theria) Condensing Elemental Energy is a scientific paper about the condensation of elemental energy into fluid energy. Fluid energy is used in almost every single piece of aether technology and this paper is commonly cited by Entelan research papers and first year students. Cryokinesis Arina Nisita (361 VY, Shaidosta) ''Editions; 361, 370, 380 This is a spellbook that discusses ice magic in excruciating detail. It covers all varieties of offensive, defensive, and non-combat spells, the use of ice magic outside of Shaidosta, and the connotations that come from using ice magic even outside of Shaidosta. The first edition of this book lacks the name Nisita in the author name. 'Measurable Aether Manipulation' ''Ental Ylerne (-649 AVY, Entela) ''Storage ''Measurable Aether Manipulation is a scientific paper discussing the usage of elemental units and syr as measures of elemental energy and concentration. It suggests usage for syr as a measurement for large spells or concentrated areas, and is referenced by many early papers attempting to use energy measurements. Magic in Equilibrium Vires Tiro (-23 AVY, Mirora) Magic in Equilibrium is a spellbook discussing massive spells using high concentrations of equilibrated and balanced energy. This book is labeled as dangerous information and is not to be copied into Entelan Deep Storage under any circumstances, as it contains spells that threaten the stability of the plane. The Volatility of Condensed Aether and Fluid Energy Ental Ylerne (-616 AVY, Entela) ''Storage This is a laboratory report and paper that discusses exactly what it suggests. Research was done about how aether and elemental energy react to different kinds of matter when in a fluid form and the results were documented. This is a paper heavily studied by first-year students. Core Engineering and Energy Transfer Core Engineering is the study of high-concentration elemental energy and the production and consumption of that energy, including the conversion of elemental energy to electrical energy, core technology, controlling elemental energy, and energy management. 'The Transfer of Energy' ''Milera (-650 AVY, Mileran) This is an early public-release scientific paper meant to instill confidence in Mileran electrical technology, including the production and transfer of energy along with its use in lighting, refrigeration, and other household appliances. Bioaetherics Bioaetherics is the study of aether as it applies to life. The cycle of aether and elemental energy within a being, the effects of being with or without it internally, and the effects of outside energy and aether are covered here. Bioaetherics, First Year Kalira Ivei (357 VY, Entela) ''Editions: 357, 359, 360, 361, 364, 365, 367, 369 This is a basic first-year textbook for Bioaetherics students, which covers every class that a first-year 9-year-old student would be expected to know plus a little bit more for proactive students. It discusses the principles of bioaetherics, internal energy, elemental beings, and extreme energy environements. 'Entali Project' ''Lezyn Ylerne (356 VY, Entela) ''Storage This is a scientific paper containing the process used for the elemental hybridization of Sara Ylerne. The information for this project was gathered illegally, but Master Sara deemed it was important enough to be kept as a research tool. Technology Transportation + Communications and Logic Processing 'Deep Storage' ''Ental Ylerne (-597 AVY, Entela) ''Storage This paper is a public release that explains the usage of Entelan Deep Storage for permanent (and extremely permanent) data storage, and potential options for future use after enough time poking for edits to it. 'The Integration of Aether Tunneling' ''Seiva Zeni (378 VY, Entela) Storage + One Edition, 378 This is a thesis and scientific paper discussing the emergence of Aether Tunneler technology, the process taken to discover it, blueprints of the tunneler's design, and its applications in the near future. Politics and Political Philosophy Understanding Perspective Rya Nisita (-603 AVY, Shaidosta) ''Storage + One Edition, -603 This is an essay published alongside other political writings about living as the First Advisor of a faction facing a rising potentially dangerous coup. 'Why Factions' ''Avery Etinaias (365 VY, Litara) This book discusses the usage of the term "faction" over the term "city" and suggests that the negative connotations of "faction" should be left behind. This book was offered as a suggestion to a faction gathering to prompt the change to calling factions "cities" instead. History The First Eleven: The Elemental Spirits Aevil Arin (337 VY, Entela) ''Editions, 337, 338, 340, 342 - 348, 351, 352, 353, 355, 357, 359, 360 This is a third-year Ancient History textbook that uses evidence in ancient writings and locations to discern the lives of the Elemental Spirits before they were destroyed. It is updated to any new arguments or theories that come out, leading it to be updated almost yearly until 360, where rising faction tensions pushed progress in this regard to a halt. 'The Rise of the Aether Alliance' ''Syrina Solir (-616, Theria) This book outlines how the ten factions lead to the rise of the Aether Alliance with conflict. Some of the writing in this book was criticized long ago as propaganda against the Aether Alliance instead of as an objective writing about it. The Rise of the Factions Syrina Solir (-594 AVY, Theria) ''Editions, -600, -595, -594 This is a history book regarding the beginning of the lives of the factions and how it lead to the Resource War. This is a common second-year Ancient History book as it leads into further discussion about the division and attracts the attention of politically-minded students. 'Shaidosta Collapses: A History of Shaidostan Leadership' ''Irivei Nysia (370 VY, Litara) ''Edition, 370. Expected revisions This is a book that documents the change of power between Shaidostan masters and the lives that those masters lead. This book is outlawed in Shaidosta from its release until Master Arina takes control of the city in 382 VY as a result of the way it portrays Master Sylvares as an interloper in Shaidosta. Fiction Poetry 'Starless Night' ''Oscurei (-643, Oscura) This is a book of poems written by Oscurei in her youth and collected. It has a translated and untranslated copy in Deep Storage for Ancient Historians to study. Prose The Falling Light Solari (?, Theria) A short story about a potential future where the Spirit of Balance destroys the mortals of Volaria, and the rest of the world follows. When Aether Left Us Seitho Kerani (377 VY, Litara) When Aether Left Us is a novel that takes place in 299 VY, during and immediately after the Aether Flux. It follows the life of a Mileran girl named Silia who loses her family and wants nothing more than to survive in the chaos that follows the loss of everything she ever knew. Category:Volaria Category:Windyverse